L'Adonis et l'Arrogant
by Kitty Madness
Summary: OS - Et si un fruit anéantissait tout ? Quel serait le destin du jeune Harry Potter s'il avait été enlevé à la naissance par un sorcier terrorisant tout le village, pour vivre reclus dans une tour ? Quand amour et espoir se mêlent, quand un Prince arrogant découvre le plus beau des visages... UA !
1. L'Adonis et l'Arrogant - Partie 1

Hellow les gens !

Pour ceux qui lisent "L'Eclair, le Chien, le Dragon et le Corbeau", pas de panique ! Ceci est juste un petit (de 32 pages Word, mais sisi, c'est petit) OS que j'ai écrit comme ça, pour le plaisir, avant de reprendre ma fic (Mais j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, donc, pas de soucis ! :D).

Ceci est donc un Two-Shot qui reprend l'histoire de Raiponce (la version originale, pas Disney... Enfin un peu de la Disney, aussi, mais surtout de la VO), sans aucune prétention ^-^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Ceci est une version pas vraiment relue, donc il reste très certainement des fautes... Elles seront certainement corrigées au fur et à mesure, donc ne me frappez pas et ne me lancez pas de fruits pourris dessus, s'il vous plait ! Déjà de une ça colle aux doigts, donc c'est pas terrible, et en plus ça attire les guêpes,...

Maintenaaaaant, les remerciements ! (C'est long, donc si vous vous en foutez... Passez !)

Tout d'abord, les remerciements de base, à ma SauleMarron19427, sans qui je n'aurais jamais lu aucune fanfic et sans qui je ne serais pas sur ce site,... Donc à toi, ma fabuleuse et préférée bêta-lectrice, merci infiniment !

Ensuiiiite, à ma NomdunePlume, qui m'encourage toujours quand je décide d'écrire quelque chose et qui me retiens dans mes envies d'écrire tout en même temps x)

A la merveilleuse Jelyel, pour me donner son avis, pour m'encourager, me foutre des coups de pieds aux fesses quand je dis que je fais de la merde,... Bref, ma Jely, t'es la meilleure, je t'aime, tu es un génie, j'adore tes fics,... Bref, je te n'aiiiiimeuh !

A mon nounours, pour me donner son avis de mec à chaque fois, merci beaucouuuup !

Et enfin... Préparez les mirettes (oui, je te parle à toi, courageux qui lis tout le blabla d'auteur en début de chapitre !), ceci est le paragraphe tant attendu par l'intéressée... J'ai nommé Symphonie Pluvieuse ! (AK #Luna, pour ceux qui squattent la page Drarry FR... Mais siii, vous savez, la folle géniale qui se prend des vents quand elle fait du HS !) Aaaaah ma p'tite Luna... Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? En tout cas, merci à toi, merci infiniment, c'est un peu grâce à toi si cet OS est terminé et posté maintenant ! Merci pour m'avoir stalké pour que je finisse cet OS, merci de m'avoir répété que de toute façon tu allais aimer... Merci aussi pour toutes ses questions HS sur Drarry FR, parce que pas à dire, ça met de l'ambiance ! (George, Severus et Draco, je vous aime aussi, vous faites un boulot génial, mais le HS, c'est ma religion, donc... xD). Donc, que dire de toi... Ma p'tite Symphonie Pluvieuse, au caractère totalement contraire à son pseudo, pétillante, drôle, intenable, mignonne, petite,... Ma p'tite Luna, ma coupelle d'amusement, mon bol de sourire, mon saladier de bonne humeur, ma baignoire de divertissement et ma piscine de mignonitude, merci, merci infiniment ! Merci d'exister, merci d'être toi, merci d'assumer d'être complètement folle... On dirait carrément un discours de mariage, c'est abominable... En tout cas, tu voulais ton chapitre de remerciements... Et bien il est là ! J'espère qu'il te conviendra, que tu le liras (si tu me dis que tu ne l'as pas lu, je te fist à coup de sabot de licorne, tu es prévenue...)

Et je crois que j'ai remercié tout le monde... Donc, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

 **L'Adonis et l'Arrogant**

 **Partie Première**

oOoOoOo

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, gouverné par un roi fier et juste, un couple de fermier très pauvres. Ce couple cherchait depuis de longues années à avoir un enfant, mais sans résultat. Contrairement à de nombreuses familles, qui ne juraient que par des héritiers mâles, eux ne rêvaient que d'une petite fille, qu'ils pourraient chérir.

Ils étaient pauvre, certes, mais possédaient plus d'or dans leurs cœurs que tous les royaumes réunis. Ils avaient énormément d'amour à offrir et ils espéraient depuis de longues années pouvoir le partager avec un enfant… Malheureusement, le temps passait mais rien ne survenait. Ils commençaient à désespérer.

Et puis, un jour, enfin, Lily attendit un enfant. Ils étaient si heureux ! Eux qui rêvaient depuis si longtemps de leur merveilleuse petite fille…

Les mois passèrent, ils étaient de plus en plus impatients de rencontrer leur petite merveille. Lily suivait un régime alimentaire très strict, pour améliorer leurs chances d'avoir une fille, le tout sous le regard vigilant de James.

Cependant, pour être certains de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, il fallait que Lily mange un fruit très spécial. Il s'agissait d'une pomme, qui aurait, murmurait-on dans le village, des propriétés extraordinaires.

Ce fruit merveilleux ne poussait que dans un seul endroit. Il s'agissait du jardin d'un sorcier qui terrorisait le village tout entier. On disait que, parfois, la nuit, de drôles de bruits s'échappaient de sa maison, des hurlements à vous glacer le sang…

N'écoutant que son courage, et leur désir de petite fille, James décida d'aller subtiliser quelques-unes de ces pommes au sorcier. Après tout, il ne remarquerait certainement pas que certaines d'entre elles manquaient…

Il se faufila, sous couvert des ombres de la nuit, dans le jardin du sorcier. Ce dernier était entouré d'un haut mur, que le fermier n'hésita pas à escalader. Une fois arrivé en haut du mur, il sauta de l'autre côté, pour se retrouver dans un jardin luxuriant.

De nombreuses plantes y poussaient, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Certaines dégageaient un parfum enivrant. D'autres, au contraire, exhalaient une odeur atroce.

James commença à chercher ces fameuses pommes. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il arriva devant le fameux pommier. Il se dépêcha de grimper à l'arbre et de récolter quelques-uns de ces précieux fruits.

Il se hâta ensuite de rentrer chez lui, se pensant hors de danger… Mais évidemment, il avait bien tort…

oOoOoOo

Tom Riddle était un sorcier puissant, qui tenait son pouvoir des fruits de ce précieux pommier. Cependant, il avait laissé ce jeune fermier intrépide lui en voler, et ce pour une très bonne raison…

Alors qu'il pratiquait la lecture de son avenir dans des entrailles de corbeau, Tom, qui aimait se faire appeler Voldemort, avait reçu une vision.

Un jour, un jeune garçon naîtrait de deux habitants du village. Il naîtrait après que sa mère ait mangé un des fruits de son arbre. Le garçon possèderait des pouvoirs formidables, bien plus puissants que ceux de Voldemort lui-même. Au début, le sorcier avait décidé de tuer le garçon, mais après avoir réfléchi… Il pourrait très bien s'accaparer cette puissance pour lui-même. Pour cela il allait devoir enlever le garçon, et cet idiot de fermier impulsif venait de lui donner le prétexte idéal.

En regardant James Potter s'enfuir à toutes jambes de son jardin, Tom Riddle eut un sourire mauvais. Lui qui voulait posséder une puissance inégalable, voilà qu'on la lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent… Comme les choses étaient bien faites !

Il retourna ensuite dans son laboratoire, préparant au mieux la venue prochaine de son jeune prisonnier…

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, James Potter se dirigeait avec hâte vers sa maisonnette, ou l'attendait sa femme, morte d'inquiétude. Quand il lui montra les fruits, elle laissa éclater sa joie. Enfin, leur rêve de petite fille devenait réalité !

Ils allèrent se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres et rêvèrent de leur charmante petite fille, qu'ils imaginaient déjà brune, avec les fantastiques yeux verts de sa mère…

Le lendemain, Lily se hâta de manger un des précieux fruits. Soudain elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et se concentrer à l'endroit où se trouvait le bébé. Elle sourit et en fit part à James. Ce dernier ne se défaisait pas de son sourire. Ils étaient si heureux !

Mais évidemment, le bonheur ne dura pas longtemps… Un soir, alors que James et Lily étaient installés confortablement devant le feu, Lily bien au chaud dans les bras de son mari, on frappa durement à la porte.

Ils sursautèrent, puis James alla ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit sur le pas de leur porte le glaça d'horreur.

Là, devant lui, se tenait Voldemort, dans toute sa splendeur. Entièrement vêtu de noir, la peau plus pâle que jamais, les iris rouges… Tout en lui inspirait la terreur.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à James, il entra d'un pas calme dans la maison et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures :

-Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la demeure d'un voleur... dit-il d'un ton calme, trop calme.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily :

-Et voici donc la future maman…

Cette dernière se figea de terreur alors que le regard inhumain la détaillait de haut en bas, avant de s'arrêter sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.

Instinctivement, Lily posa une main sur son ventre, comme pour le protéger, même si elle savait que c'était inutile.

Tout à coup, Tom Riddle se retourna vers James, et lui lança d'un ton d'où perçait sans peine de la colère :

-Tu as osé me voler, misérable insecte… Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas déjà tué, mais je demande réparation !

James déglutit, avant de se redresser et de lui répondre avec un air de défi :

-Je ne vous donnerai rien ! Ce ne sont que quelques fruits, ma femme en avait besoin !

Voldemort se mit alors à rire devant le courage du fermier. S'il savait à quel point tout ceci était ridicule… Lui tenir tête, à lui ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

-Tatata, allons, James… Soit raisonnable. De plus, je te propose un marché qui te conviendra certainement…

Il laissa un lourd silence s'installer, avant de reprendre, le plus calmement du monde :

-Je te propose de vous laisser la vie sauve, à ta femme et toi… En échange, vous me donnerez votre enfant.

Les yeux des deux fermiers s'élargirent sous le choc. Leur donner leur précieuse petite fille ? Non, jamais ! James se mit à répondre avec véhémence, sous le regard horrifié de Lily, qui elle était tétanisée.

-Jamais nous ne ferons ça vous m'entendez ? Jamais !

-Allons bon… Alors je suppose que je peux vous tuer tous les deux… Dès maintenant…

-NON !

Lily avait hurlé, sans réfléchir. Si elle mourrait, son bébé mourrait aussi, et ça, elle ne pourrait le supporter…

-James… Chéri, réfléchis… Si nous lui donnons, elle sera vivante… Sinon nous serons morts tous les trois, et nous n'aurons jamais pu voir notre chère petite fille…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en prononçant ces mots, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était le meilleur choix à faire. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais cette dernière s'affirmait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Son bébé devait vivre, coûte que coûte.

-Bien, je vois que l'un de vous deux est raisonnable… C'est une bonne chose. Je reviendrais quand l'enfant sera né. Ne cherchez pas à vous enfuir, je vous retrouverais de toute façon, et votre mort n'en sera que plus douloureuse…

Sur ces mots et avec un sourire cruel, Tom Riddle disparut de la maison, purement et simplement.

James et Lily se regardèrent, désemparés… Qu'avaient-ils fait…. ?

Voldemort, quant à lui, jubilait. Il avait senti la puissance de l'enfant, alors que celui-ci n'était même pas encore complètement formé… Toute cette puissance, rien que pour lui ! Ensemble, ils allaient pouvoir accomplir de grandes choses…

 _Plusieurs mois plus tard_

Des cris se faisaient entendre dans tout le village, provenant de la chaumière des Potter. Voilà plusieurs heures déjà que le travail avait commencé, mais aucun signe que le bébé allait bientôt sortir.

Lily semblait souffrir le martyr, et James était rongé par la culpabilité. De ne pas pouvoir l'aider d'une part, et de les avoir menés à cette situation d'autre part.

Après plusieurs heures de souffrance, l'enfant vit le jour. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. Lily et James étaient décontenancés… Alors le fruit n'aurait pas fonctionné ? Ils avaient pris tous ces risques, avaient promis leur enfant à un sorcier pour… Rien ?

Ils sentirent le désespoir s'abattre sur eux lorsque Voldemort se présenta devant leur maison. Il s'approcha de Lily qui était toujours allongée, tenant fortement le bébé dans ses bras. Ce n'était peut-être pas la fille dont ils avaient rêvés, mais c'était tout de même leur enfant et ils l'aimaient de tout leur cœur.

Alors que Riddle s'approchait de l'enfant, Lily commença à geindre :

-Je vous en supplie, pas mon bébé… Prenez-moi à la place si vous voulez, mais ne vous en prenez pas à Harry…

Même s'ils avaient été certains d'avoir une fille, ils avaient tout de même réfléchi à des prénoms pour un garçon… Ils avaient donc décidé qu'ils l'appelleraient Harry si c'était un garçon, et Raiponce s'il s'agissait d'une fille.

Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais.

-Allons, allons, ma chère… Un marché est un marché. Donnez-moi l'enfant et je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

Il s'approchait inexorablement, jusqu'à ce que James se décide à faire quelque chose. Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un couteau de cuisine, et se jeta sur le sorcier.

Celui-ci eut un reniflement méprisant au regard de la faible tentative de rébellion du jeune fermier. Décidant qu'il avait déjà été plus que généreux jusque-là, il tua James d'une simple parole.

-Avada Kedavra.

Il jeta ensuite un regard ennuyé sur Lily qui tenait toujours fortement son fils contre elle, secouée par de lourds sanglots. Des larmes pour la mort de son mari, et d'autres pour le sort de son fils. Elle regretta de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le protéger. Alors qu'elle pleurait, un faible halo argenté les entoura, Harry et elle. Puis il finit par s'éteindre.

Voldemort resta un instant interdit devant ce phénomène, avant de se reprendre. Il voulait l'enfant, et il l'aurait ! Il l'arracha alors des bras de sa mère et tua cette dernière de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour son mari.

Tenant toujours l'enfant étrangement calme dans ses bras, il sortit de la chaumière pour se diriger vers la tour qu'il avait aménagé pour Harry. Alors qu'il allait le déposer dans son lit, il plongea le regard dans les yeux émeraude du nourrisson, et ce qu'il y vit le subjugua. L'enfant possédait tant de puissance ! Cette dernière semblait tournoyer dans les iris précieuses, le laissant un court instant sans voix. Puis, avec un rire à glacer le sang, il s'adressa à l'enfant :

-Oh oui, mon petit, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, de très grandes choses !

oOoOoOo

 _Dix ans plus tard_

Pour la millionième fois, Voldemort envoya quelque chose se briser contre le mur. Comment était-ce possible ?!

Il ressentait la puissance du gamin, il pouvait la sentir, la respirer, presque la toucher… Mais aucun moyen d'y avoir accès ! Quelque chose l'en empêchait à chaque fois, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point.

N'y tenant plus, il laissa échapper sa frustration dans un cri :

-HARRY !

Une frêle silhouette fit alors son apparition, prête à répondre à la demande du sorcier.

-Oui ?

Une voix douce, cristalline, d'une pureté sans égale lui répondit. Et Dieu sait qu'il détestait cette voix…

-Va me préparer à manger, maintenant !

-Bien.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à partir, Voldemort le retint.

-J'ai cru mal entendre… Qu'a tu dis ?

-Bien… Maître.

-Je préfère ça, n'oublie pas que tu es à mon service, et que je suis très généreux de prendre soin d'un monstre tel que toi, maintenant dépêche-toi !

Le jeune garçon se hâta vers les cuisines, préparant un repas pour Tom Riddle. Il servait son « maître » depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Depuis qu'il était assez grand pour voir ce qu'il faisait dans la cuisine, tout du moins.

Une fois qu'il eut tout préparé, il se dépêcha d'apporter son repas à Voldemort, restant debout derrière lui le temps qu'il ait terminé, pour le débarrasser.

Le sorcier en profita pour observer son prisonnier pendant qu'il débarrassait sa table. Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux bruns indisciplinés, comme ceux de son père. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'une couleur émeraude hypnotisante. Au premier abord, on ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Ses traits étaient fins, ses pommettes légèrement ciselées, ses lèvres charnues et d'un rouge profond… Sa peau était pâle, à force de ne jamais sortir de cette tour où il était enfermé. Son corps était petit et gracile. Pour son jeune âge, le garçon était d'une beauté admirable, ce qui agaça encore plus le sorcier.

En effet, suite à ses nombreux essais pour s'accaparer la magie du garçon, il avait revêtu une apparence monstrueuse. Son visage ressemblait maintenant à s'y méprendre à celui d'un reptile. Il n'avait plus de nez et sa peau était parcheminée, prête à tomber en poussière à tout moment.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'emparer de la puissance du gamin !

Il regarda le garçon repartir dans les cuisines pour nettoyer puis se mit à réfléchir…

Il se leva alors d'un bon et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Il parcouru plusieurs ouvrages des yeux, avant de s'arrêter sur ce qui l'intéressait…

Enfin, il avait trouvé !

oOoOoOo

 _Huit ans plus tard_

Un jeune Harry de dix-huit ans regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Nous étions le 31 juillet, jour de son anniversaire. Voilà maintenant dix-huit années jour pour jour qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied en dehors de cette tour… Et l'enfermement commençait à lui peser.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir, il n'avait rien à faire. Maintenant qu'il était assez vieux pour vivre seul, Voldemort ne venait que rarement lui rendre visite, et toujours dans le même but.

Pendant ces visites, qui duraient souvent à peine plus d'une heure, le sorcier passait son temps à peigner les longs cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier n'avait plus jamais eu le droit de les couper depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Voldemort était même allé jusqu'à lui donner des potions pour les faire pousser plus vite, si bien qu'ils atteignaient maintenant plusieurs mètres.

L'homme qui l'avait recueilli peignait consciencieusement ses longs cheveux, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne se mettent à briller. La lumière les englobait alors tous les deux, rendant une apparence humaine à Tom Riddle.

Le sorcier avait finalement trouvé le moyen de s'emparer de la magie du jeune homme grâce à un peigne enchanté. Il avait mis plusieurs années à réussir à mettre en place les enchantements adéquats, mais il était satisfait du résultat.

Le jour de sa naissance, la mère d'Harry avait posé inconsciemment sur lui une sorte de protection, si bien que Voldemort ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie du jeune homme, chaque tentative se soldant par un échec et une aggravation de son apparence hideuse.

Le peigne avait pour utilité de lui permettre d'utiliser cette magie et ce sans effets secondaires indésirables. Depuis qu'il s'était souvenu de l'existence de cet enchantement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler.

La magie qu'il volait au jeune homme était puissante et pure. Bien plus puissante que la sienne, mais malheureusement temporaire. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de priver le jeune homme de sa magie complètement, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour autant.

Il rendait visite au jeune garçon dès qu'il en avait besoin, ce dernier ne sortant jamais de la tour dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé. De plus, maintenant que le garçon était assez grand, il pouvait se permettre de quitter la tour et de le laisser vivre seul, vacant à ses occupations et ne revenant que lorsqu'il avait besoin de plus de magie.

Cependant, Voldemort était de plus en plus inquiet concernant la soumission du jeune homme. Harry semblait avoir hérité du caractère impulsif de son père et au vue de sa puissance, il n'était pas certain que les barrières entourant la tour ne l'empêchent bien longtemps de s'évader. C'est pourquoi il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour enchaîner le garçon à lui… Définitivement.

Il passa encore de nombreuses heures dans une de ses innombrables bibliothèques, à la recherche d'un sort qui lui permettrait d'asservir le jeune homme.

Et après des heures de recherches, il tomba sur le sort parfait…

oOoOoOo

-HARRY !

Le jeune homme qui regardait toujours à la fenêtre sursauta violemment, avant de se retourner et de se précipiter vers son maître, ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux flottant gracieusement derrière lui.

Harry avait depuis plusieurs années déjà opté pour une soumission factice. Il se comportait comme un parfait serviteur devant Voldemort, mais n'hésitait pas à le maudire une fois qu'il avait passé la porte. Dieu qu'il le détestait ! Il l'avait enlevé alors qu'il venait à peine de naître et l'avait élevé comme un esclave !

Certes, il avait pris soin de l'éduquer un minimum, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de la présence d'un jeune homme bête. Il lui avait alors appris à lire, à écrire, lui avait fournis de nombreux livres (dont aucun ne traitait de magie) et tout ce dont un enfant et plus tard un jeune homme pouvait avoir besoin.

La tour d'Harry regorgeait de romans en tout genre, de traités de mathématiques et d'astronomie, d'instruments de musiques et autre joyeuseté du genre.

Il ne faut pas croire que Voldemort lui avait fournis tout ceci dans l'unique but de lui faire plaisir, loin de là ! Ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus de s'assurer de la soumission du jeune homme, ce qu'Harry avait parfaitement compris.

Harry était en fait devenu un jeune homme très intelligent, mais aussi très beau. Sa beauté était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles Tom le détestait. Elle lui renvoyait l'image d'un être pur et innocent, alors que lui n'était que noirceur et ténèbres. La vue de tant de pureté le rendait malade. Il avait bien tenté de défigurer le gamin, un jour de sombre colère, mais encore une fois la protection de sa mère l'en avait empêché, lui interdisant de le toucher.

Voldemort avait donc uniquement accès aux cheveux d'Harry, qu'il vénérait presque. Cette chevelure était la porte d'accès à sa suprématie, il se devait d'en prendre grand soin.

Harry arriva finalement devant son « maître » et s'inclina profondément :

-Que puis-je pour vous, maître ?

Il attendit comme cela un moment, le temps que Voldemort ne lui demande de se relever et de le suivre dans le salon.

-Assied-toi ici, et donne-moi ton bras.

Harry s'exécuta, avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le sorcier ne pouvait pas le toucher…

Il s'assit néanmoins docilement sur un coussin aux pieds de Voldemort et lui tendit son bras. Ce dernier fixa un instant le membre gracile, avant d'entailler légèrement l'avant-bras du garçon avec une lame. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'avoir un mouvement de recul, il prononça le sort qui le lierait à lui à tout jamais…

-Morsmordre.

C'est alors que le sang qui s'écoulait du bras d'Harry se mit à bouger, ondulant sur sa peau si blanche jusqu'à former une marque. Cette marque représentait un serpent sortant d'un crâne pour onduler joyeusement sur le bras du jeune homme. Elle était hideuse et jurait avec la pureté de la peau si blanche d'Harry. Ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson de dégout.

Alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé, le serpent arrêta d'un coup de bouger pour se figer à jamais dans la peau si tendre de son avant-bras. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui versait de l'acide sur le bras, la sensation de brûlure était atroce.

Voldemort quant à lui se délectait du cri de douleur de son prisonnier. Il attendit patiemment que ce dernier ai fini de gémir avant de reprendre la parole.

-Cela fait bien assez d'années que tu es resté oisif dans cette tour. C'est inacceptable pour un monstre et un déchet tel que toi ! C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que tu devrais travailler. À partir de demain, tu travailleras en tant que garçon d'écurie dans le château d'un village voisin.

-Bien, maître…

Harry avait répondu d'une voix faible, pas encore totalement remis de la douleur dans son bras.

-Oh, et une dernière chose !

Voldemort se leva et se positionna devant Harry. D'un geste sec, il lui entailla le front, laissant une blessure en forme d'éclair, et se mit à psalmodier.

Harry sentit une vague d'énergie le parcourir, puis plus rien.

-Le sort que je viens de te jeter, empêchera à quiconque à part moi de te voir tel que tu es, il est hors de question que quelqu'un te remarque ! Le sortilège ne fonctionne que lorsque tu es en dehors de la tour. De toute façon, personne ne peut y entrer sans mon autorisation. Quant à la marque, elle te lie à cet endroit. Si tu ne rentres pas dans cette tour dès que tu as terminé ton travail, tu en subiras les conséquences. Et crois-moi, elles ne seront pas plaisantes…

Harry le regarda alors, totalement horrifié. Lui qui avait cru pendant quelques instants qu'il serait libre… Il était en fait encore plus enchaîné qu'auparavant. Il senti son cœur se serrer de désespoir.

Voldemort jubilait. Son sort avait fonctionné à merveille ! Harry était maintenant lié à lui, s'il avait le malheur d'essayer de s'éloigner de la tour trop longtemps, il pourrait lui envoyer une décharge de douleur dans l'avant-bras, et plus encore. De plus, l'autre sort qu'il avait posé sur lui n'avait pas uniquement pour but que personne ne le remarque. Il permettait également de le rendre hideux aux yeux des autres, ce qui amènerait invariablement à son isolement.

Et quoi de mieux que le rejet et la solitude pour briser un esprit ? Tom Riddle avait besoin qu'Harry soit faible pour lui arracher plus de magie. La protection de sa mère s'en verrait peut être affaiblie.

Harry baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus de voir le visage de son geôlier. Il sentit des larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout cela ? Depuis sa naissance, Voldemort lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, que ses parents l'avaient abandonnés, que s'il était si mal traité, c'était uniquement de sa faute…

Voldemort le quitta alors, non sans lui rappeler qu'il devait aller au château le lendemain aux aurores… Le château étant à plus d'une heure de marche de la tour, Harry allait devoir se lever au milieu de la nuit pour arriver à l'heure.

Cette nuit-là, il ne put trouver le sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, il faisait encore nuit noire lorsqu'il sorti de son lit. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir, et surtout, pour attacher ses longs cheveux.

Il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à les attacher en un chignon compliqué, lui permettant de ne pas les avoir dans les yeux et qu'ils ne le gênent pas pendant qu'il travaillait. Satisfait du résultat, il se glissa derrière un paravent pour se changer.

Il mit une simple chemise aux longues manches, blanche, un pantalon en cuir noir et une paire de botte lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux.

Il poussa un soupir résigné, il ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur son allure, de toute façon il serait hideux pour quiconque poserait les yeux sur lui…

Il prit cependant le temps de regarder le résultat dans un miroir qui trainait dans sa chambre. La chemise était un peu trop grande pour lui, le faisant paraître encore plus petit et fragile qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Le pantalon et les bottes le moulaient, mettant en valeur ses jambes fines et sa silhouette androgyne.

Il attrapa une pomme en passant vers sa cuisine rudimentaire, il la mangerait en marchant. Et, pour la première fois en dix-huit ans, il prit le chemin pour sortir de la tour.

Il s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il allait poser le pied au sol. Il allait aller à _l'extérieur_. Ce qui était assez exceptionnel pour être noté. Respirant un grand coup, il posa le pied à l'extérieur et sortit.

Voldemort lui avait fait étudier des plans de la région, si bien que même s'il n'y avait jamais posé un pied, il connaissait les lieux par cœur. Il savait exactement par quel chemin passer pour se rendre au château.

Harry savoura autant qu'il put le fait de respirer, enfin, de l'air pur. Il tombait amoureux de la nature au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait. Toutes ses plantes, ses animaux… Tout grouillait de vie ! Lui qui avait été si seul pendant des années, même la présence des animaux lui semblait merveilleuse.

Il arriva devant le château alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers les écuries, ne voulant pas se faire mal voir dès le premier jour… Même s'il doutait que son apparence lui vaudrait tout de même d'être remarqué…

Il repéra tout de suite un homme qui semblait attendre juste devant les box des chevaux. Il se hâta de le rejoindre. Lorsque l'autre homme se rendit compte de sa présence, il eut un mouvement de recul. Harry eut un aperçu de ce qu'il ressentait en regardant ses yeux. Du dégout… Tout son être semblait le pousser à s'enfuir le plus loin possible du jeune homme. Même s'il s'y attendait, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en être blessé.

L'homme semblait déjà assez âgé, ses cheveux noirs commençaient à se parsemer de blanc. Il avait la mâchoire carrée encadrée par une longue barbe. Ses yeux marron brillaient en cet instant d'une lueur de répulsion mal contenue. Il était assez grand, il dépassait Harry d'au moins deux têtes, si bien que le jeune homme se sentit vraiment très petit à côté de lui…

L'homme fini par se reprendre :

-C'est toi le nouveau ? Bien, alors suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas travailler. Je suis Abelforth, c'est moi qui m'occupe des écuries. Mon frère, Albus, est le grand intendant du château. Si tu as un quelconque problème, tu viens m'en parler, si le problème est grave, c'est vers lui que je te redirigerais, compris ?

Harry hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris. Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin, pour arriver devant une longue rangée de box.

-C'est ici que tu travailleras. Tu devras nettoyer les box et t'occuper des chevaux. Toute cette rangée, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. Je resterais vers toi pour te montrer comment faire au début, ensuite tu te débrouilleras tout seul, c'est clair ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien, alors on commence maintenant.

Abelforth resta une petite demi-heure vers lui, le temps de lui montrer rapidement ce qu'il devait faire, avant de presque s'enfuir. Quelque chose le dérangeait avec le garçon, lui intimant de ne pas rester près de lui et de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

Harry regarda l'homme s'en aller à grandes enjambées avant de soupirer. Il se retourna vers le box devant lui et commença sa tâche. La journée promettait d'être longue…

Le jeune homme passa donc sa journée à nettoyer les box, bouchonner les chevaux, leur donner à manger… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un homme à l'air sévère, avec de longs cheveux et une longue barbe blanche ne l'appelle.

-Hé, petite ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! J'avais pourtant bien dit que je ne voulais aucune femme dans les écuries royales !

Harry se retourna et fixa l'homme avec de grands yeux. Il l'avait pris pour une fille ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se rendit compte que plusieurs mèches s'étaient échappées de son chignon, démontrant leur longueur. Du fait de sa petite taille, il n'était alors pas si étonnant qu'on l'ai pris pour une jeune fille.

-Je suis un homme, monsieur.

Le vieil homme ne put alors contenir sa surprise. Ses yeux s'élargirent, avant qu'il ne reprenne un air neutre. Au lieu du dégoût auquel s'attendait Harry, les yeux du vieil homme se mirent à briller.

-Eh bien, si je m'y attendais… Abelforth m'avait dit qu'un jeune homme fort disgracieux travaillait dans les écuries, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait tort à ce point…

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui eut du mal à contenir sa surprise. Ce vieil homme avait pu le voir sans être affecté par le sortilège de Voldemort ?! Comment était-ce possible ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le grand intendant de ce château. Tu dois être Harry, je me trompe ?

-Non, monsieur, c'est bien mon nom.

-Et si tu m'accompagnais prendre le thé mon garçon ? Je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire…

-Mais, j'étais en train de…

-Pas de mais, tout le monde a pris sa pause déjeuner, sauf toi. Je pense que tu mérites une pause. Viens, suis-moi.

Harry posa alors la fourche qu'il avait dans les mains pour suivre l'homme étrange jusqu'à son bureau. Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent eurent un mouvement de recul en le voyant, ce que ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry. Cependant, Albus ne semblait pas en être affecté… Pourquoi ?

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du l'intendant, Albus invita Harry à y entrer puis s'assit à son propre bureau avant de fermer la porte d'un geste négligent de la main.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Alors comme ça, lui aussi savait faire de la magie ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Albus prit la parole :

-Comme tu peux le voir, je suis un sorcier. C'est pourquoi le sort qu'on t'a jeté n'a pas d'effet sur moi… Maintenant dis-moi, Harry, qui t'as fait ça ?

Harry fixa un instant le vieil homme, pesant le pour et le contre… Le seul autre sorcier qu'il connaissait était Voldemort, et il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de confiance… Puis, il regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux et il y vit une telle sincérité, qu'il se décida à parler.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, il sentit une vive douleur dans le bras, là où se situait la marque. Il se tint le bras en hurlant, sous le regard inquiet d'Albus.

-Mon garçon ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mon… Bras…

Le jeune homme avait du mal à parler, tant la douleur était vive. L'intendant s'approcha alors de lui et lui prit le bras, très doucement. Alors qu'Harry allait reculer, après tout, Voldemort ne pouvait pas le toucher, il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il ne se passait rien du tout. Albus pouvait le toucher sans aucun problème…

Il leva alors doucement sa manche, de peur de le blesser, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang… Cette marque… Elle ne pouvait provenir que de la plus noire des magies, et il ne connaissait qu'un seul sorcier qui l'utilisait…

-C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ne put qu'hocher la tête, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en essayant de parler était encore vive dans son esprit.

Albus se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et s'assis à son bureau.

Voilà des années qu'il surveillait ce Voldemort. Il savait qu'il terrorisait un village voisin, mais il s'était apparemment calmé depuis quelques années… Albus savait maintenant pourquoi…

Tom Riddle n'était pas au courant de l'existence d'autres sorciers, il ne savait pas qu'Albus en était un. Cet état de fait avait permis à Albus d'espionner le sorcier sans danger. Il devait avouer, à sa grande honte, qu'il avait relâché sa surveillance ces dernières années, et voilà le résultat…

-Je suis désolé mon garçon, si j'avais su…

Harry balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main. Elles ne servaient plus à rien, le mal était fait maintenant. De plus, tout était de sa faute à lui, alors… S'il n'avait pas été un monstre, si ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandonné…

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Maintenant excusez-moi monsieur, mais je dois retourner travailler.

-Harry ! Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide… N'hésite pas à venir me voir, ma porte te serra toujours grande ouverte.

Harry s'en alla alors, sans un regard en arrière. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Et c'était beaucoup pour une première journée de travail !

Il retourna s'occuper des chevaux jusqu'au coucher du soleil, où Abelforth vint le chercher pour lui dire que sa journée était terminée. Il rangea alors ses outils et reparti vers la tour. Il entra juste quand le soleil se coucha complètement, plongeant la campagne dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la tour, il sentit un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience jusque-là s'ôter de ses épaules. Il se douta qu'il s'agissait du sortilège que Voldemort avait pesé sur lui.

Il travailla ainsi au château durant plusieurs mois, sans plus jamais revoir Albus. Voldemort ne lui rendait visite que peu souvent, lui peignait les cheveux en silence puis repartait sans un mot.

Les habitants du château le rejetaient, Voldemort ne lui adressait plus la parole lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire, Abelforth le fuyait… Harry se sentait seul, encore plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et ça commençait lentement à le ronger.

Il se doutait maintenant que c'était là le but de Riddle en l'envoyant travailler au château. L'entourer de gens, pour l'isoler encore plus. Il ne savait pas encore quel était son but ultime, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas très réjouissant…

Un jour, pourtant, alors qu'il allait commencer à travailler normalement, Albus l'appela.

-Harry, mon garçon ! Peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ?

Surpris, Harry reposa ses outils et suivi le vieil homme jusqu'à son bureau, pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il travaillait ici.

-Je t'en prie mon garçon, assied-toi.

Harry s'exécuta, sans un mot. Quoiqu'ai pu prévoir le grand intendant, ses yeux brillant de malice n'étaient pas fait pour le rassurer…

-Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que tu travailles ici, comment te sens-tu ?

Bien qu'un peu étonné par la question Harry y répondit :

-Bien, ce n'est pas un travail très exaltant, mais ce n'est pas désagréable non plus.

Albus eut alors un large sourire, qui finit de mettre Harry mal à l'aise… Quelle idée avait donc eu l'intendant ?

-Bien bien bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Harry, mon garçon, je me doute parfaitement que ce travail ne te convient pas. Tu as des qualités intellectuelles indéniables, il suffit de t'écouter parler pour en avoir conscience… C'est pourquoi j'ai passé ces derniers mois à te négocier une nouvelle place au sein de ce château. Dorénavant, avec le plein accord du roi, tu seras mon apprenti !

-Votre… Apprenti ?

Harry le regarda, les yeux écarquillés… Si jamais Voldemort venait à le savoir, il allait…

-Détend toi, Tom n'en saura jamais rien, je te le promets. Tu garderas ton emploi de garçon d'écurie le matin et tu viendras avec moi l'après-midi.

-Si jamais il l'apprend, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va se passer…

-Je le sais, mon garçon, mais fait-moi confiance, il n'en saura jamais rien.

-Bien… Alors faisons comme ça.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter devint l'apprenti du Grand Intendant.

oOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy était un prince fier, et comme tout bon prince qui se respecte, il se devait d'être ignoble avec ses serviteurs. Malheureusement pour lui, il commençait à être à court de souffre-douleur… Le dernier en date un certain… Jon ? Non, Ron, avait jeté l'éponge il y a une semaine à peine. Après avoir subi plusieurs mois de moqueries et de coup bas de la part de son Prince, ce dernier avait préféré abandonner et rentrer chez lui.

Il en était donc réduit à aller se servir parmi les serviteurs des autres membres du château. Alors qu'il traînait dans les couloirs, il rencontra alors la cible parfaite.

Lorsqu'il le croisa pour la première fois, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri d'horreur. Le garçon était tout bonnement ignoble. Il avait de courts cheveux couleur brou de noix, sales et emmêlés. Son visage était de loin le plus disgracieux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il avait un œil plus haut que l'autre, le nez crochu, des lèvres inexistantes… Sa peau vérolée avait une teinte maladive… Bref, il était monstrueux.

Après cette réaction fort peu digne pour un prince, il se reprit. Il toisa un moment le nouveau venu qui suivait le grand intendant comme un chien suivant son maître. Puis, il eut un sourire mauvais. Oui, il avait trouvé sa nouvelle victime.

Il commença par l'observer de loin. Après tout, pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses serviteurs personnels, mais de celui d'un des autres habitants du château. Il avait bien tenté de demander à son père de mettre le jeune homme disgracieux à son service, mais il avait refusé. Apparemment Albus souhaitait en faire son apprenti et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Le roi ayant grand besoin de son grand intendant préféra ne pas le contrarier et refusa donc ce caprice à son fils.

C'est pourquoi Draco Malfoy était obligé d'observer sa « victime » tel un brigand de bas étage… Quelle déchéance ! Le prince était cependant prêt à tout pour tromper l'ennui. C'est pourquoi il remarqua qu'en plus de travailler aux côtés d'Albus, le jeune homme travaillait également aux écuries. Cela lui faciliterait grandement la tâche ! Il allait pouvoir s'acharner sur le jeune homme pendant ses longues mâtinées de travail auprès des chevaux.

Retenant à grand peine une exclamation victorieuse, il retourna à ses appartements pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque…

Le lendemain matin, les hostilités commencèrent enfin, à son plus grand bonheur.

-Eh bien eh bien… Je vois qu'on recrute vraiment tout et n'importe quoi dans les écuries, de nos jours… Je pensais Abelforth plus regardant concernant ses garçons d'écuries !

À son plus grand désappointement, le jeune homme ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, se contentant de l'ignorer pour travailler.

Le blond senti alors la colère monter, personne n'ignorait un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences !

-Toi là ! Espèce de sale monstre hideux, c'est à toi que je parle !

Harry leva alors les yeux vers son prince et se contenta de le fixer un moment. Draco ne put s'empêcher de frémir de dégoût, le jeune homme était vraiment horrible à regarder ! Même ses yeux étaient d'un marron boueux terne, lui donnant envie de regarder totalement autre chose. Le brun s'adressa alors pour la première fois à lui.

-Oh, excusez-moi votre majesté, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on daigne s'attarder sur ma modeste personne…

Le tout accompagné d'une révérence et d'un sourire ironique. Draco s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça… Il se permettait de se moquer de lui ouvertement !

-Je te rappelle que je suis ton prince ! Tu me dois le respect !

-Eh bien, avec tout le _respect_ que je vous dois, votre éminence, j'aimerai retourner à mon travail, si vous le permettez.

Puis sans plus le regarder, il se remit au travail, sans attendre que le prince soit parti. Le blond le fixa un instant, choqué, avant de tourner les talons avec hargne pour retourner dans ses appartements. Il allait lui apprendre, à ce sale monstre, à se moquer de lui !

Alors qu'il rentrait dans le château d'un pas rageur, il manqua le petit sourire moqueur qu'affichait sa « victime ». Bien loin de l'ennuyer, les joutes verbales avec le prince promettaient d'être… Amusantes.

Le blond revint plusieurs fois à la charge, se heurtant à chaque au mur qu'était l'indifférence que vouait le brun à son égard. Les choses se passaient toujours de la même manière, le blond venait provoquer le brun, qui l'ignorait royalement, avant de lui répondre qu'il avait du travail, le tout bien évidemment en se moquant le plus possible de lui, puis le blond repartait.

Harry suivait son apprentissage auprès d'Albus. Ce dernier lui apprenait énormément de choses. Ils discutaient d'astronomie, un sujet qui les passionnait tous les deux, de mathématiques et d'autres choses. Le grand intendant appris également à Harry à canaliser son caractère impulsif, c'est principalement pour cette raison que le brun réussissait si bien à éviter que les choses ne s'enveniment avec le prince.

Pourtant, près d'un an après l'arrivée d'Harry au château, un 31 juillet, les choses finirent par dégénérer… Le blond, en ayant assez de se faire ridiculiser par ce brun affreux, décida de changer d'angle d'attaque.

-Eh bien, Potter, toujours dans le crottin ? Remarque, c'est bien, c'est là qu'est la place des êtres hideux comme toi…

Le brun se contenta de l'ignorer, encore une fois… Il continua donc tranquillement de bouchonner le cheval dont il était en train de s'occuper. Il jeta rapidement un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si le blond était déjà parti. À la vue de son air mauvais, il se retint à grand peine de frémir d'appréhension…

-Allons… Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse peut être ? Ah mais non, suis-je bête ! Rien qu'à voir ta tête, on se doute qu'ils ont dû t'abandonner !

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir victorieux quand il vit la soudaine crispation du dos du brun. Enfin, il avait réussi à le toucher ! Cependant, sa jubilation retomba bien vite lorsque le brun se retourna pour le toiser. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement et étaient pleins d'une douleur à peine contenue.

Avant que Draco n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le brun passa à côté de lui pour aller poser ses outils, sans lui accorder un seul regard de plus. Le passage du brun provoqua un léger courant d'air, faisant voleter les cheveux du prince devant ses yeux pendant que celui-ci restait tétanisé. Une telle douleur, une telle tristesse ressortait de ces yeux, que le blond ne put que se sentir désolé. Il ne cherchait pas à le blesser, plus maintenant. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était enfin le faire réagir, le mettre en colère…

Suite à ça, il chercha le brun toute la journée, sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus… Il alla même jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Albus, qui ne l'avait pas vu non plus. En désespoir de cause, il attendit que le crépuscule vienne aux abords du château.

Pas qu'il l'attende pour s'excuser, loin de là… Il voulait simplement vérifier de ses propres yeux si ses mots l'avaient blessé. Et aussi découvrir où pouvait bien vivre le brun. Sa réaction avait attisé sa curiosité.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il vit le brun sortir du château, des sillons de larmes encore visibles sur son visage. Il s'en voulu, pendant quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre. Le brun commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Il commença donc à le suivre.

Étrangement, le brun marchait lentement. Il semblait profiter de chaque brin d'air, de chaque fleur,… Il avait presque l'air serein. Au plus grand étonnement de Draco, les oiseaux ne semblaient avoir aucun problème avec Harry, se posant sur son épaule pour gazouiller joyeusement. Si l'apparence du brun n'était pas aussi affreuse, le tableau aurait presque pu paraître magique…

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords d'une tour, que Draco jugea tout de suite lugubre. Elle était faite de pierres sombres et était plus haute que la plus haute tour du château. La végétation autour semblait morte, brûlée. Il n'y avait pas une seule étincelle de vie dans ce lieu de désolation. Il se retourna alors vers le brun, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué… Il avait appris la discrétion auprès de son parrain, Severus Rogue, il était maintenant parfaitement capable de suivre quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer, ce qui était particulièrement utile, surtout dans ses situations de ce genre.

Il regarda le brun entrer avec réticence dans la tour. Lorsque ce dernier posa un pied dans la tour, Draco retint sa respiration. Là, devant lui, ne restait nulle trace du brun disgracieux et monstrueux.

A se place se tenait la plus belle apparition qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Un magnifique homme, à la silhouette androgyne, se tenait maintenant sur le seuil. Il avait de longs, très longs, cheveux bruns, attachés en un chignon compliqué dont quelques mèches dépassaient. Ses cheveux étaient noir comme la nuit et soyeux. Il suivit des yeux l'arrière du brun, la ligne de son dos, le bas de ses reins… Il laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé lorsqu'il arriva au fessier le plus appétissant du royaume tout entier.

Le brun du entendre le bruit, puisqu'il se retourna vivement, laissant Draco voir pour la première fois ses incroyables yeux verts. Son visage était fin, l'air noble et légèrement féminin. De fins sourcils surplombaient les deux émeraudes, elles-mêmes ombragées par de longs cils. Un léger pli d'inquiétude froissait les traits merveilleux du brun, ainsi qu'une petite moue inquiète absolument adorable. Draco resta d'ailleurs absorbé un moment par la contemplation de celles-ci. Elles étaient pleines, charnues et aussi rouge que des framboises. S'il s'était écouté, Draco se serait jeté sur elles pour les dévorer.

Ciel ! Tout en Harry lui donnait envie de le dévorer. Ses longues jambes fines, ses mains si délicates, ses frêles épaules… Tout en lui était un appel à la luxure. Draco retint d'ailleurs sa respiration lorsqu'il imagina ce corps si désirable nu, sous lui, en train de gémir de plaisir.

Un autre gémissement lui échappa. Il devait partir d'ici, et vite ! Sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien. C'est l'air hagard et légèrement haletant qu'il retourna au château, avant de s'enfermer dans ses appartements, et plus précisément dans sa salle de bain, en quête d'eau froide…


	2. L'Adonis et l'Arrogant - Partie 2

**L'Adonis et l'Arrogant**

 **Partie Deuxième**

oOoOoOo

Suite à son altercation avec le prince, Harry décida d'aller se réfugier dans son endroit préféré du château : la bibliothèque. À part Albus et lui, personne n'y allait jamais. Les lieux étaient donc toujours déserts.

Il se roula en boule sur l'une des banquettes près de la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du décor extérieur. Silencieusement, presque sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues jusqu'à se perdre dans son cou, inlassablement. Les mots durs du blond l'avaient replongé durement dans la dure réalité qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Depuis qu'il était au château, il était certes rejeté par tous, excepté Albus, mais il avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Cette occupation lui permettait de ne pas se perdre dans ses idées noires.

Voldemort n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents à Harry. Pour lui, ils l'avaient abandonné à sa naissance, c'est tout. Après toutes les années il aurait dû s'être fait à l'idée, mais même dix-neuf ans plus tard, la vérité faisait toujours aussi mal. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui était le jour « anniversaire » de son abandon. Il refusait obstinément de considérer ce jour comme un jour spécial, mais il était toujours à fleur de peau les 31 juillet.

Ce qui expliquait sa réaction face aux paroles du blond… Oui, c'était certainement ça. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il était ensuite rentré chez lui, après avoir parlé avec Albus pour lui expliquer son absence.

Il savait très bien qu'en ce 31 juillet, Voldemort lui rendrait visite. Et il savait aussi pertinemment que sa visite ne serait pas plaisante… Ces visites se passaient toujours de la même façon.

Cependant, alors qu'il entrait dans la tour, il entendit comme un son étouffé derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, inquiet que quelqu'un ai pu le voir. Il observa les alentours un moment avant de rentrer. Ne décelant rien d'étrange, il se hâta de monter les escaliers jusqu'à son « donjon ». C'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait, ne pouvant se résoudre à considérer cet endroit comme sa maison.

Voldemort l'attendait déjà, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, jouant avec le peigne entre ses doigts.

-J'ai presque failli t'attendre… Dépêche-toi de t'asseoir !

Sans un mot, mais avec un regard venimeux, Harry alla s'asseoir aux pieds du mage noir, libérant ses cheveux de leur attache. Voldemort commença à lui peigner ses longues mèches, frémissant de plaisir sous la puissance qui l'emplissait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements.

-Déjà 19 ans… 19 ans que je t'ai recueilli. J'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ! Alors que tes parents t'ont abandonné, monstre que tu es, j'ai pris soin de toi. Je t'ai nourris, je t'ai logé, je t'ai éduqué… J'espère que tu es conscient de ta dette envers moi.

-Oui, maître.

-Bien ! J'en ai assez de voir ton visage monstrueux, pars me faire à manger, maintenant.

-Bien, maître.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne rien dire de plus. Voldemort était toujours plus prompt à lui dire des horreurs ce jour-là.

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier… Regarde toi, si faible, si lâche, si soumis… Comme tes parents auraient honte de toi… Nul étonnement à ce qu'ils t'aient abandonné…

Voldemort parti alors dans un grand rire, apparemment fier de sa réplique. Le brun, sentant les larmes lui venir, se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine et de préparer un repas à son « maître ».

Les jours suivants se passèrent étrangement pour Harry. Le prince avait apparemment décidé d'arrêter leurs joutes verbales, au grand soulagement (ou à la grande déception) du jeune homme. Voilà plusieurs jours déjà qu'Harry n'avait même pas aperçu la moindre mèche blonde.

oOoOoOo

Quelques jours après sa « découverte » ô combien délicieuse, Draco Malfoy décida d'aller demander des explications au Grand Intendant du château. En effet, ce dernier passait une partie de ses journées avec le brun et le prince avait bien remarqué qu'il ne semblait avoir aucun mouvement de recul face au jeune homme.

Il frappa à la porte de son bureau, à un moment où il était certain qu'il ne tomberait pas sur la merveille brune. Il n'était pas certain de réussir à se contrôler en sa présence, pas maintenant qu'il avait vu sa nouvelle apparence.

-Entrez ! Oh ! Mon prince, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je viens vous parler de votre apprenti… Le jeune Potter.

-Ah ! Harry… J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu un différend… En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Qui est-il réellement ? Et ne me mentez pas, Albus, j'ai bien vu que vous le regardiez différemment des autres.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon rôle de vous l'apprendre, votre altesse… Peut-être devriez-vous demander ces informations à l'intéressé.

-Aux vues de nos relations, je doute qu'il soit enclin à répondre à mes questions.

-Vous seriez étonné, votre altesse, Mr Potter a un caractère très conciliant… Quand il le veut bien.

-Si vous le dites… Où puis-je le trouver ?

-Il doit être dans la bibliothèque. Il est passé me dire tout à l'heure qu'il avait terminé son travail aux écuries.

-Bien… Merci Albus.

-A votre service, mon prince.

Draco se retourna pour sortir, ratant de ce fait le regard pétillant du Grand Intendant. Albus était certain qu'entre ces deux-là, les choses allaient être intéressantes… Il se doutait bien que le jeune prince avait vu Harry sans son glamour, annulant ainsi son effet, du moins à ses yeux. L'ambiance du château allait devenir particulièrement amusante !

Harry lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Abelforth lui avait exceptionnellement donné moins de travail aux écuries ce matin et il se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les évènements récents avec le prince. Albus avait dû lui apprendre la situation familiale d'Harry… Du moins en partie.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion concernant un traité de philosophie particulièrement intéressant (Ce Xenophilius Lovegood avait vraiment des idées passionnantes !) quand il sentit qu'on le fixait. Il n'y prêta pas particulièrement d'attention, ayant l'habitude des regards.

Il ne put cependant pas ignorer plus longtemps le nouveau venu quand un grattement de gorge passablement bruyant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que Draco Malfoy, le prince insupportable, narcissique, arrogant, froid et un tas de qualificatif tout aussi flatteur, le fixait intensément, avec une lueur dans le regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire.

Il commença à se lever pour saluer dignement le prince quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main :

-Nul besoin de toutes ses manières, restez assis.

-Comme vous voudrez…

Dire qu'Harry Potter était complètement perdu serait un véritable euphémisme… Que lui voulait donc le prince ? Parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas venu dans la bibliothèque pour le plaisir, on ne l'y voyait jamais.

-Puis-je m'asseoir ?

-C'est votre château, donc votre bibliothèque… Faites comme bon vous semble.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire. Comme les altercations avec le brun lui avaient manqué ! Il ne serait pas contre les reprendre… Mais d'une toute autre manière !

-À vrai dire, je venais te présenter mes excuses…

Harry le fixa avec de grands yeux. Le prince, s'excuser ? D'autant plus auprès de lui, un pauvre garçon d'écurie, monstrueux et inspirant le dégoût à quiconque par sa simple présence… Il était complètement perdu. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le prince repris la parole :

-Je sais, c'est étonnant… Mais avec du recul, je me suis rendu compte que mes dernières paroles t'avaient blessées, ce n'était pas mon intention, j'en suis désolé.

-Et comment ce genre de paroles n'aurait-il pas pu être blessant, au juste ?

-Je… Je sais, j'ai été horrible… Mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme si quelque chose m'y poussait. Je sais bien que ça n'excuse pas tout, mais j'espère qu'avec le temps, tu me pardonneras…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Je me doute que vous n'avez pas décidé de vous excuser comme ça. Il y a encore à peine une semaine vous n'auriez eu aucun remord. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Le prince grimaça un peu, il savait que ses excuses ne seraient pas acceptées aussi facilement… Et comment expliquer à Harry que sa compulsion à le faire souffrir avait disparu lorsqu'il avait vu sa véritable apparence ? Rien que d'y penser, Draco sentit un frisson de désir le parcourir. La véritable apparence du jeune homme était absolument délicieuse, et l'avoir à ses côtés sans pouvoir y toucher était une véritable torture.

-C'est… Un peu compliqué à expliquer.

-J'ai tout mon temps, votre altesse, je suis toute ouïe.

C'était un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait chez le jeune brun. Même s'il lui témoignait le respect dû à son rang, il n'agissait pas avec lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une fragile statue de cristal dont il fallait prendre soin. Il savait le secouer quand il en avait besoin et n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place quand il dépassait les limites, tout prince qu'il soit.

-J'ai… Disons que je t'ai suivi et… Je t'ai vu… Depuis l'envie de te faire souffrir a tout bonnement disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Maintenant je me rends compte du mal que je t'ai fait, même si j'ai toujours aimé martyriser les serviteurs de ce château, je ne me suis jamais acharné avec autant d'ardeur sur quelqu'un… Bref, je suis désolé, encore une fois.

Devant l'air piteux du prince, Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire moqueur de se former sur son visage. Il savait les effets du sortilège que lui avait posé Voldemort. Non content de le faire ressembler à un monstre hideux, il poussait également les gens à le repousser, voir le faire souffrir. C'est pourquoi il n'en voulait pas au prince… Enfin pas trop.

Ce qui l'inquiétait franchement, par contre, c'était le fait que le prince l'ai suivi. Il avait vu là où il vivait et Harry espérait de tout son cœur que Tom ne soit pas au courant. S'il venait à l'apprendre, il était certain que le jeune prince courrait un grand danger…

Pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait, Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux. Et à l'instant le beau brun arborait un froncement de sourcil et une moue inquiète tout bonnement adorable… C'est alors qu'il avisa le livre resté ouvert devant Harry, il y trouva un merveilleux moyen de changer de sujet :

-Tu aimes les livres de Xenophilius Lovegood ?

Harry repris peu à peu ses esprits. Voyant que le prince souhaitait une discussion civilisée avec lui, il saisit bien vite cette occasion.

-Eh bien… Il est parfois un peu loufoque, mais certaines de ses théories sont parfaitement intéressantes.

-Que penses-tu de son ouvrage sur « Le bleu est-il une couleur permanente ? »

-Sa vision des choses est sommes toutes assez intrigante… Sa théorie sur les variation du bleu, sur la permanence de sa non permanence… C'est une manière tout à fait différente de voir le monde. Il nous apprend à faire attention à ce qui nous entoure, prendre conscience de toutes les merveilles que le monde a à nous offrir… De plus, sa théorie sur le diadème de Serdaigle est absolument passionnante !

Harry ne se rendit compte qu'avec un peu de recul qu'il était lancé dans un monologue qui devait être bien ennuyeux… Jetant un œil sur le prince, il remarqua que ce dernier semblait l'écouter religieusement. Puis d'un coup, ce dernier eut un petit sourire.

-Tu es intéressé par le diadème de Serdaigle ?

-Comment ne pas être intéressé par un artefact de ce genre ?

-C'est vrai qu'il est passionnant… Voudrais-tu le voir ?

Le brun ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Voir… Le diadème de Serdaigle ? Jamais il n'avait osé ne serait-ce qu'en rêver.

-Je… Je peux ?

Devant l'air implorant du brun, Draco ne put qu'acquiescer. Pourquoi Diable avait-il fallu qu'Harry soit aussi irrésistible ? Avec un petit sourire, il se leva et tendit la main au brun, qui s'en empara après un instant de doute. Il la prit néanmoins et suivi le prince dans le château, faisant abstraction des regards curieux qui se posaient sur eux. Draco semblait ne pas y faire attention non plus, un bon point pour lui.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une partie du château normalement interdite aux domestiques. Lorsqu'Harry demanda à Draco s'il avait le droit de venir ici, le blond avait balayé ses interrogations d'un mouvement de la main. Il était avec lui, il avait le droit d'aller partout. Quiconque tenterait de l'en empêcher se verrait devenir l'objet de la fureur du prince lui-même.

Un peu rassuré, Harry continua à suivre Draco dans le dédale de couloirs. Ils finirent par arriver devant de lourdes portes gardées par des gardes. Ces derniers s'inclinèrent devant leur prince, le laissant passer, non sans lancer des regards dégoûtés et curieux sur Harry. Après tout, si le prince pouvait voir la véritable apparence du brun, ce n'était pas le cas des autres membres du château.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce étrangement vide, mais très richement décorée. Les boiseries aux murs étaient toutes d'une profonde nuance de vert, presque la même que celle des yeux d'Harry. Des décorations faites d'argent couraient sur les murs, pour s'évanouir en arrivant au plafond. En plein milieu de la pièce se tenaient deux piédestaux où reposaient deux objets qu'Harry avait du mal à distinguer.

Il s'approcha presque religieusement jusqu'à voir parfaitement ce que contenaient les vitrines. Dans l'une, sur un coussin de soie émeraude, reposait un médaillon. Il était entièrement fait d'or avec un S formé d'émeraudes en son centre. Il était finement ciselé… Vraiment magnifique.

Voyant son admiration, Draco lui expliqua :

-Il s'agit d'un médaillon qui est dans ma famille depuis de nombreuses générations. On dit qu'il a appartenu au grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Ma famille est connue comme étant ses descendants directs, bien que le nom ne soit plus vraiment utilisé de nos jours… Par exemple, mon père s'appelle Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Serpentard. Mais tout le monde ne l'appelle plus que Lucius Malfoy… Ou votre altesse.

Harry l'écoutait religieusement. Il avait déjà lu de nombreux livres concernant le célèbre Salazar Serpentard. D'après les légendes, Merlin, le créateur de leur monde, aurait fait de deux hommes et deux femmes ses élus, leur donnant pour mission de gouverner les hommes. Les quatre élus étaient Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Ensemble, ils avaient gouverné sur tous les royaumes, devenant des souverains respectés pour leur sagesse. Tout le monde connaissait la légende des quatre fondateurs, et leurs descendants étaient très respectés.

Ainsi, les enfants de Serpentard gouvernaient ce royaume, ceux de Gryffondors un royaume voisin. Les héritiers d'Helga Poufsouffle étaient connus pour avoir créé un institut permettant d'éduquer ceux qui le voulaient à la médecine et à la botanique. Tous ses descendants étaient directeur de cette école, qui était à elle seule un petit royaume. Les descendants de Serdaigle avaient quant à eux disparus.

On raconte que Rowena, ne souhaitant pas obtenir le pouvoir en dirigeant un royaume, l'avait laissé aux bons soins de ses trois compagnons. Elle avait alors quitté toute richesse matérielle pour se consacrer à l'apprentissage et à acquérir toujours plus de sagesse. Ses héritiers avaient longtemps fait de même, laissant de côté la richesse pour le savoir, jusqu'à ce que l'on n'entende plus jamais parler d'eux. On sait simplement qu'ils possèdent une intelligence et une sagesse hors du commun sinon… Ce ne sont guère plus que des rumeurs.

Harry tourna ensuite la tête vers la seconde vitrine. Dedans, sur un coussin en soie bleue, se trouvait un diadème. Il était fait d'argent et de saphir. Finement ciselé, il représentait un aigle ayant un saphir en son centre. Chacune de ses ailes étaient faites d'argent incrusté de diamants. Sur le diadème était inscrite une phrase : « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. ». Citation, sage s'il en est, de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Comme pour le médaillon, ce diadème est dans ma famille depuis des années. Dans la légende il est dit qu'avant de partir en quête de connaissance, Rowena a gouverné aux côtés de Salazar. On raconte que leur royaume était le plus prospère et le plus heureux de tous. Mais la soif de connaissance de Rowena était plus puissante que le reste. Avant de partir, elle créa ce diadème, on dit qu'il apporte la connaissance à qui le porterait. Cependant, personne n'a jamais été capable de le porter sans devenir fou…

Harry se souvenait d'avoir lu cette légende, et la théorie de Xenophilius lui revint à l'esprit. D'après lui, le diadème utiliserait la prâna absorbée par les personnes l'ayant porté pour se nourrir de leurs connaissances, ce qui expliquerait qu'ils soient devenus fou. Leur énergie était drainée petit à petit pour nourrir le diadème. Le brun fixa encore l'objet, fasciné.

-As-tu entendu parler de la légende concernant ses objets ?

-Une légende ?

Harry regarda Draco, qui lui sourit. Peu de personnes au monde connaissaient l'existence de celle-ci, mais il savait, il sentait que ce ne serait pas un problème si Harry l'apprenait.

-On dit qu'un jour, bien des siècles après la mort des fondateurs, les descendants de Salazar et de Serdaigle s'uniraient à nouveau pour régner sur l'un des royaumes. Ces héritiers libèreraient le royaume d'une grande menace, grâce à la ruse de Serpentard et la sagesse de Serdaigle. On dit aussi que seuls les héritiers de Rowena peuvent ceindre le diadème sans devenir fou… Mais aucune menace ne plane sur le royaume, cela fait des siècles que nous sommes en paix. Plus personne ne porte foi à cette légende.

-C'est une belle légende, bien qu'un peu inquiétante… Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

-Peu de gens la connaît, elle est jalousement gardée par nous autres, héritiers de Serpentard. Nous sommes conscients que le pouvoir de ses objets peut corrompre bien des gens. Il serait de mauvais goût qu'une quelconque personne ne s'autoproclame héritier de Serdaigle et s'empare du diadème.

-Je comprends… Les objets sont bien mieux gardés ici. De plus la perspective d'un lien avec un héritier de Serpentard pourrait en amener plus d'un à tenter sa chance…

-Tu as tout compris. C'est pourquoi nous gardons précieusement ces objets.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir permis de les voir, je devine que ce privilège n'est pas accordé à beaucoup de monde, j'en suis honoré.

-Tu as deviné juste, c'est une façon pour moi de me faire pardonner, je suppose…

-Bien, je pourrais réfléchir à la possibilité de te pardonner, dans ce cas.

Draco allait protester quand il remarqua le sourire moqueur d'Harry… Il osait se moquer de lui ! Loin de l'offenser, cela le fit plutôt rire. Il partit alors dans un grand rire qui fit rater un battement au cœur du brun… Le blond était si beau quand il riait…

Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce pour gagner le bureau de Dumbledore. L'après-midi commençait tout juste et Harry devait continuer son apprentissage auprès du Grand Intendant.

De son côté, Draco retrouva son parrain pour son entrainement de l'après-midi. Ce dernier lui apprenait l'art de la guerre, en plus de l'art de la discrétion. C'était un stratège hors pairs, très intelligent et très doué dans son domaine.

Les journées passèrent ainsi, immuablement. Harry et Draco se retrouvaient souvent, devenant peu à peu des amis. Ils aimaient discuter ensemble de tout et rien. Le prince ne cessait de s'émerveiller de la beauté et de l'intelligence de son interlocuteur. Harry de son côté appréciait de plus en plus le prince. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il était bien loin du prince froid et arrogant. Il était au contraire très chaleureux et amical.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, donc, si ce n'est qu'Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus concernant Voldemort. Ce dernier lui rendait visite de plus en plus souvent, brossant ses cheveux de plus en plus longtemps. Il préparait quelque chose, c'était évident…

Un jour, alors qu'il travaillait aux écuries, Harry vit le prince s'approcher de lui. Il se dépêcha de s'incliner pour le saluer. Draco balaya son geste d'un mouvement de tête, nul besoin d'être aussi formel avec lui. Puis, sous le regard ahuris de tous ceux présents, il lui sourit et lui demanda de préparer deux chevaux.

-Vous partez en balade, mon prince ?

-Nous partons en balade, plutôt ! J'ai envie de faire un tour dans la campagne, tu vas m'accompagner, j'ai besoin de compagnie.

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant et se dépêcha d'aller sceller deux chevaux. Il chassa un rat qui se trouvait là et apporta son cheval au prince. Ils partirent ensuite dans la campagne. Harry regardait partout autour de lui avec de grands yeux, sous le regard attendris de Draco. Au fur des conversations, Harry lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais mis un pied dehors avant de venir travailler au château, sans pour autant lui donner la raison. Il avait alors pris la décision de lui montrer un endroit qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

-Suis-moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose !

Harry le laissa passer devant lui et le suivit. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une forêt. Les rayons du soleil traversaient la cime des arbres pour les éclairer d'une chiche lumière. La végétation s'épaissit, ils étaient entourés par de grands hêtres et les fougères tapissaient le sol tel un tapis de verdure. La lumière se faisait de plus en plus rare, mais Harry suivait toujours Draco, il avait confiance en lui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une clairière. Elle était parsemée de fleur et en son centre un petit ruisseau coulait tranquillement, alimenté par une cascade. Un rayon de lumière frappait juste sur la cascade, rendant l'ambiance irréelle.

Draco descendit de son cheval et aida Harry à en faire de même. Il s'assit ensuite dans l'herbe, laissant le brun attacher les chevaux à un arbre avant de lui demander de le rejoindre. Il s'allongea alors, la tête sur les genoux d'Harry, qui inconsciemment lui caressait les cheveux.

-Je viens souvent ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seul. C'est mon endroit secret. Enfin plus vraiment secret maintenant.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui rougit subitement. Il bégaya un vague merci en réponse, sous l'air goguenard de son vis-à-vis.

Draco ferma ensuite les yeux, se laissant aller aux caresses d'Harry dans ses cheveux et profitant de la quiétude des lieux. Quand tout à coup la voix du brun le réveilla un peu.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'avoir montré à moi ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami au château. Tous les jeunes de mon âge me considèrent comme une poupée en cristal qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarier. Toi, c'est différent, tu as été le premier à me montrer qu'avant tout, j'étais un être humain. Malgré ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu as eu la bonté d'âme de me pardonner. Tu es le seul véritable ami que j'ai et quand j'ai su que tu n'avais jamais mis un pied dehors avant… Je voulais te montrer cet endroit spécial, je ne sais pas, c'était impulsif. Mais je ne regrette pas.

Il lui fit un sourire, avant de reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Harry quant à lui regardait le prince sous un œil nouveau. Il avait appris à apprécier le blond ces derniers jours, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus ignorer la rougeur qui lui venait aux joues quand il pensait à lui, les battements irréguliers de son cœur quand il lui souriait…

Il en était tombé amoureux, comme le stupide gamin qu'il était. Comme si cet homme, un _prince_ , pouvait tomber amoureux de lui, un monstre… Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le destin se joue de lui ?

De plus, il était certain que la légende des héritiers de Serdaigle et Serpentard concernait Draco. Voldemort était une menace qu'on ne pouvait nier et il était certain que ce dernier allait tenter quelque chose dans peu de temps. Une héritière de Serdaigle allait donc certainement bientôt faire son apparition, se lier à Draco, et ensemble ils les débarrasseraient de Tom. Harry se promit alors de tout faire pour soutenir le prince, même si son cœur devait en souffrir. Il était habitué à la solitude, il s'y ferait…

La reine était morte voilà des années, et le roi était trop âgé maintenant pour se lier à nouveau. Non, il était certain que la légende concernait Draco, et son cœur se serra encore plus. Son trouble du se lire sur son visage, puisque Draco se releva doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, moment durant lequel Harry tenta de maîtriser tant bien que mal les battements erratiques de son cœur. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Draco bougea sa main de son épaule jusqu'à sa joue, caressant son cou au passage dans un mouvement aérien. Il lui prit alors le visage en coupe et le regarda intensément. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-J'aimerai tant que le monde te voit tel que moi, je te vois. Tu es magnifique…

Et le blond se pencha doucement, lui laissant le temps de se reculer. Après un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Draco se recula doucement, guettant un refus dans les yeux si vert d'Harry. N'y décelant qu'une intense tendresse, il se pencha à nouveau, posant ses lèvres plus franchement sur les siennes.

Harry, qui était resté figé sous la surprise, se reprit doucement. Au diable ses doutes, il n'allait pas laisser cette occasion lui être volée.

Il posa ses mains sur la nuque du blond, le rapprochant un peu plus, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, pendant un temps infiniment long et infiniment court en même temps. Ici, dans cette clairière, le temps ne semblait plus avoir court. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que la présence de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent, le temps de reprendre leur souffle et un Harry rougissant enfoui son visage dans le cou de Draco, essayant de reprendre constance. Le prince le serra contre lui, lui caressant lentement ses cheveux. Il lui prit alors le visage entre ses mains et lui sourit doucement, d'un sourire plein d'amour et de tendresse.

-Tu n'as pas à rougir, pas avec moi. Tu es merveilleux, amour, je suis chanceux.

Et il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue caressant celles d'Harry, quémandant leur ouverture. Harry lui accorda avec grand plaisir, leurs langues se trouvant, maladroitement au début, puis avec plus d'assurance.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant un long moment, avant de séparer encore une fois. Harry avait les yeux dans le vague sous la puissance de ce qu'il ressentait. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans l'herbe, Draco serrant le brun dans ses bras, lui posant d'autorité la tête sur son torse. Harry se laissa aller de bonne grâce à l'étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne commence à décliner.

Ils firent le chemin du retour main dans la main, Draco se penchant souvent pour embrasser son brun. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château, où ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser. Harry rougit encore une fois.

-Si tu rougis encore, je ne pourrais plus arrêter de t'embrasser, lui dit Draco, les yeux brillants.

Harry lui frappa le bras gentiment :

-Idiot !

Ils rirent ensuite doucement, puis se séparèrent vraiment. Harry rentra à sa tour, un sourire fixé sur son visage.

Quand il entra dans la tour, il sut d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voldemort l'attendait, tenant un rat dans ses bras. En le voyant, il lui sourit sadiquement, sourire promesse de souffrances.

-Alors comme ça, tu es proche du prince ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, maître.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Peter vous a vu vous embrasser.

Il relâcha alors le rat, qui se transforma en humain sous le regard choqué d'Harry. C'était le rat qu'il avait chassé des écuries ! Alors c'était un espion de Voldemort…

-Ton silence parle pour toi… Je vais être obligé de sévir, Harry… J'ai été bon avec toi jusqu'à maintenant, je ne referais pas la même erreur.

Il s'approcha de lui et murmura d'une voix suave :

-Crucio.

Harry sentit la douleur déferler en lui, telle une vague que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Il essaya de se retenir, mais au bout de cinq minutes de ce traitement, il hurla. La douleur était épouvantable. Voldemort riait tel un dément. Apparemment il rêvait de faire cela depuis des années. Quelle belle trouvaille que ce sort !

Il finit par arrêter et s'approcha à nouveau d'Harry qui était allongé au sol, haletant.

-Je ne vais pas trop t'abîmer… Pour le moment. Tu vas m'être utile.

Harry le regarda, d'un regard plein de haine. Jamais il n'aiderait ce malade !

-Oh, je te vois venir mon cher Harry, mais il est impensable pour toi de refuser… Sans quoi je serais obligé de m'en prendre à ton prince chéri…

En voyant l'air horrifié d'Harry, il se remit à rire. Après un moment, il reprit son sérieux et regarda Harry, cherchant une lueur d'acceptation. Il ne fut pas déçu.

-Bien, je vois que nous sommes d'accord. Alors dis-moi, Harry, as-tu entendu parler du diadème de Serdaigle ?

Harry acquiesça, tout le monde avait entendu parler du diadème de Serdaigle… Enfin tous ceux qui avaient ouvert un livre…

-Il se trouve que j'en ai besoin… Et tu vas m'aider à m'en emparer.

Harry ne dit rien… Cet homme était totalement dérangé ! Le diadème de Serdaigle ne servirait que s'il était son héritier, sinon il deviendrait irrémédiablement fou…

-Tu vas m'accompagner au château, ce soir. Tu seras ma monnaie d'échange. Je suis certain que le prince ne voudra pas que son précieux amoureux ne soit abîmé.

Il prit un ton dégouté pour prononcer le mot « amoureux », rien d'étonnant venant d'un homme qui considère les sentiments comme une faiblesse impardonnable.

Il prit alors Harry par un bras, le forçant à se relever. Puis, sans qu'Harry ne sache comment, ils étaient arrivés au château.

-Le transplanage, quel moyen de transport pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans le château, brisant les portes dans son mouvement. Il tenait Harry devant lui, ses longues mains sous son coup, prêtes à le tuer à tout moment.

Les gardes, alarmés par le bruit, arrivèrent alors rapidement, bientôt suivis par le prince et son père.

Ils étaient maintenant tous regroupés dans le hall, attendant que l'un des deux côtés ne prenne la parole.

-Je veux parler à votre roi !

Voldemort avait parlé d'une voix forte, calme, froide. Il ne souffrirait aucun refus.

-Que voulez-vous ?

Sous le regard un peu apeuré de son fils, le roi s'approcha, demandant aux gardes de s'éloigner, restant prêts à attaquer à tout moment tout de même.

-Vous possédez un objet que je désire… Donnez-le-moi, et je ne tuerai pas le garçon.

En arrivant au château, il avait annulé le glamour sur Harry, lui rendant son apparence normale. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie et maintenir le sort en place était épuisant, à la longue.

-Quoi que ce soit, nous ne pouvons pas vous le donner ! Je refuse de me soumettre à votre ridicule chantage !

-Oh, bien… Dans ce cas…

Il commença à resserrer sa prise sur la gorge d'Harry, faisant suffoquer le garçon. Ce dernier tentait de se débattre, en vain. La prise se durcissait lentement, promesse d'une lente agonie. Des points noirs commencèrent à envahir son champ de vision, quand un cri l'alarma :

-HARRY ! NON !

Draco avait hurlé, il ne pouvait pas laisser son amour mourir, pas comme ça…

Entre temps, Albus avait fait son apparition. Il jugea d'un œil critique la situation, avant de s'approcher du roi et de lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il se doutait que Tom était venu chercher le diadème et il proposait à Lucius de le lui laisser. La vie du garçon était plus importante, d'autant que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais se servir du diadème…

Le Roi soupira, puis, voyant l'air de détresse et les larmes sur le visage de son fils, décida de céder :

-Arrêtez ! Que voulez-vous ?

-Le diadème… Celui que vous gardez si précieusement… Je le veux, maintenant !

-Rodolphus, allez le chercher, maintenant.

Le garde se précipita pour aller chercher l'objet, jetant un regard curieux sur le roi. Jamais Lucius n'avait cédé à un chantage, il devait se passer quelque chose…

Il revint rapidement, l'objet entre les mains, et le donna à son roi.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort avait desserré sa prise sur le cou d'Harry, le laissant respirer de nouveau correctement.

En soupirant, Lucius tendit alors l'objet à Voldemort, qui lui arracha presque des mains. Dans un rire, il lança :

-C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire…

Puis, il disparut, emmenant Harry avec lui. Le tout sous le regard choqué des habitants du château, et le cri de désespoir de Draco.

-Père ! Nous devons le retrouver !

-Je suis d'accord mon fils, mais nous ne savons pas où le trouver…

-Mais moi je le sais ! Alors qu'attendons-nous ?!

-Calme-toi, Draco, nous ne pouvons pas nous jeter tête baissée dans un piège. Nous retrouverons Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco avait bien entendu tout raconté à son père. Les deux avaient une véritable relation fusionnelle. Lucius n'était donc pas sans savoir dans quelle détresse se trouvait son héritier, pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté avec Narcissa. Il ne voulait pas que son fils souffre autant que lui de la mort de l'être aimé.

Ils mirent alors en place un plan de bataille, espérant réussir à récupérer à la fois Harry et le diadème…

oOoOoOo

Voldemort jubilait. Enfin, il avait le diadème ! Après de nombreuses recherches, il avait découvert que cet artefact magique permettait à son porteur d'accéder à un nombre incroyable de connaissance.

Alors qu'il tenait l'objet entre ses mains, il vit l'air d'attente d'Harry… Ce gosse voulait qu'il mette le diadème… Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Harry ?

-Rien, maître.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me mentir ! Crucio !

Harry s'effondra sous la douleur. Son corps était faible, il ne pouvait pas résister bien longtemps.

-Maintenant dis-moi, et vite !

-Le diadème… Il rend fou. Quiconque le porte perd l'esprit.

-Hm… Voilà qui est embêtant… Tu ne vois évidemment aucun inconvénient à ce que j'essaye le diadème sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il allait poser le diadème sur la tête d'Harry, ce dernier paralysé par la peur, de grands bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

Voldemort se recula vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Une véritable petite armée se tenait au bas de la tour, Lucius en tête.

-Eh bien, Lucius ! Comme c'est gentil de ta part de te joindre aux réjouissances… Que puis-je pour toi ?

À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Lucius qui répondit, mais un homme portant une longue barbe blanche qui se tenait à son côté.

-Ne fait pas l'idiot, Tom ! Ce diadème ne t'apportera rien !

-À moi, peut-être pas… Mais grâce à Harry, je pourrais prendre possession de sa puissance !

-Tom ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ce pauvre garçon ne t'as rien fait !

-Oh, détrompez-vous… Rien que son existence est une infamie !

Il ne s'étonnait pas que le vieil homme connaisse son nom. Après tout, il commençait à se faire connaître dans la région, depuis bientôt vingt longues années…

Il se retourna alors, prêt à poser le diadème sur la tête d'Harry. Alors qu'il le posait, une voix retentit juste derrière lui, à son grand étonnement.

Le vieil homme et le prince, qui s'était accroché à lui lorsqu'il avait transplané, se trouvaient juste derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une grande onde de choc provenant du corps d'Harry le repoussa en arrière, le faisant presque tomber.

Le garçon s'était relevé, le diadème posé sur sa tête comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il fixa alors Voldemort, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une telle sagesse, un tel pouvoir… Il leva la main vers Tom et ce dernier se vit soulevé par une force invisible le tenant à la gorge.

-Tes méfaits s'arrêteront ici, Tom. Tu as déjà bien assez œuvré comme cela. Ce royaume mérite la paix et il ne l'aura pas si tu perpétues tes viles actions.

La voix du jeune homme résonnait, comme s'il était habité… Habité des connaissances passées, présentes et futures…

Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient autour de lui, animés par un vent ne trouvant d'autre origine que sa magie. Ses yeux brillaient tant qu'on les aurait crus animés d'un feu intérieur. Tout son être criait la puissance qu'il possédait. Sa présence était charismatique, hypnotisante, presque étouffante.

-Jamais je ne m'arrêterai tu entends ? Jamais ! La puissance que tu détiens aurait dû être à moi ! Et à moi seul !

Draco ne comprenait plus rien… Si le diadème n'avait pas rendu Harry fou alors…

-C'est exact, Draco. Harry est le descendant de Rowena, mais il va avoir besoin de toi. Posséder une telle puissance d'un coup ne laisse personne indemne, il va falloir que tu l'aides à revenir à la réalité.

-Maintenant ?

-Non, il a déjà quelques petites choses à régler avec Tom…

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort continuait à parler :

-J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas… Quand j'ai tué ton idiote de mère, je n'ai pas fait attention à la protection qu'elle avait mise sur toi. Si j'avais su, je les aurais tués alors que tu n'étais même pas encore venu au monde ! Tu n'es qu'une plaie, un monstre !

Harry sursauta un peu à ses aveux. Alors comme ça, ses parents étaient morts à cause de lui ? Il ressentit alors une vague de tristesse, avant de se reprendre. L'heure n'était pas au chagrin. Il devait tout d'abord éradiquer cette menace.

-Tu as assez sévi, Tom, il est maintenant temps d'en finir.

Il relâcha un peu le sorcier, le temps de prononcer le sortilège de mort, quand le rat, qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver, repris sa forme humaine et sauta sur lui, lui faisant lâcher prise. Voldemort en profita alors pour envoyer Albus s'écraser contre un mur et s'emparer de Draco.

-Tu as cru que tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant que j'ai ton précieux prince ? Mais… Oups !

Voldemort avait, accidentellement évidemment, laissé tomber Draco par la fenêtre de la tour. Harry se releva alors d'un bon en hurlant :

-DRACO ! NON !

Draco tombait en silence, sous les cris horrifiés des gardes et de son père. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, attendant l'impact, il sentit sa chute s'arrêter. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Harry penché par la fenêtre, les yeux embués de larme, tendant la main vers lui.

Il murmura alors quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas puis se sentit remonter doucement avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol de la tour. Il vit alors que Voldemort était assommé, ainsi que le rat et Albus. Ce dernier se réveillait lentement. Il se releva lentement puis fixa Harry de ses yeux malicieux.

-Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que tu étais l'héritier de Serdaigle ? Je m'en doutais, même si je n'étais sûr de rien. Mais je suis très fier de toi, Harry. Tu fais honneur à tes parents.

Harry sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues à ses mots. Ses parents… Ils étaient morts pour lui…

-Ne te fustige pas pour ça, mon garçon, tu n'y es pour rien. Seul Voldemort, dans sa quête de pouvoir, en est responsable. Maintenant dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je me sens… Étrange. Comme si j'avais des millions de choses dans la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des milliers de vie en une seule, c'est assez déroutant… Mais étrangement, je ne me sens pas différent, je suis toujours moi… Je suis toujours Harry.

-Il faudrait que tu enlèves le diadème maintenant, Harry…

-Je… Je ne peux pas. C'est comme s'il avait une volonté propre…

Albus regarda alors Draco, qui comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, amour, je vais te l'enlever.

Harry le remercia et le laissa l'approcher pour qu'il lui enlève le diadème. Les voix disparurent alors de son esprit, le laissant calme et serein.

Il regarda alors Voldemort, toujours inconscient. D'un mouvement de la main, il défit ses liens et le réveilla. Maintenant qu'il avait porté le diadème, ses pouvoirs s'étaient totalement éveillés en lui.

-Tu as touché une fois de trop à ceux que j'aimais, Tom, maintenant c'est terminé.

Il serra alors doucement la main dans le vide, faisant s'étrangler Voldemort. Lorsque sa main ne forma plus qu'un poing, Tom tomba, mort.

Il se retourna vers Draco, s'approchant de lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Se décollant de ses lèvres de quelques millimètres à peine il lui chuchota :

-Je t'aime.

-Merlin sait que je t'aime aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus passionnément. Le tout sous l'air ravi d'Albus et de Lucius qui les avait rejoints.

Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient ensemble, Voldemort n'était plus… Tout était bien.

FIN

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Comme toujours, les reviews sont là pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, votre avis m'est précieux ! ^-^

 **THE Question de la semaine (pour ceux qui me connaissent xD) :** Voudriez-vous un épilogue pour ce Two-Shot ? Il n'est pas encore écrit, mais j'ai toutes les idées en tête, alors un mot de vous et je vous l'écrit, parce que je suis à votre service, mes chers lecteurs !

Je vous dis à demain pour le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic, sinon d'ici là... A la prochaine !

C'était EpeeArmoise, pour vous servir o/


End file.
